


Change in Perspective

by DarthTella



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, based off a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 16:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthTella/pseuds/DarthTella
Summary: Sometimes a change in perspective leads to many different discoveries.





	Change in Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> This is all based on a bit of fanart I found on Tumblr by thekawaiifruitworld of the Doctor sitting in probably the most impractical position in the world. I had a major case of writer's block and that image fixed it!

Rose balanced two cups of tea and a packet of Jammy Dodgers on a tray as she made her way down the corridor into the console room. She had been traveling in the TARDIS long enough to know whether they were drifting in the Time Vortex or normal space. The somewhat low pitch indicated they were still in the later, which means the Doctor hadn’t yet repaired whatever had been stalling the engine every time they went to dematerialise.

Hence the tea and biscuits. He’d been at it for hours and needed a break.

The TARDIS seemed to be channeling all of Her attention on helping the Doctor with his repairs, so the trip to the galley took just as long as the trip back. Even longer if you counted Rose moving slightly slower so as to not spill scalding tea onto the floor of the TARDIS. She didn’t really appreciate that.

Rose rounded the last corner and crossed the threshold into the console room and stopped dead seeing that the room was empty.

“Doctor?” She called out.

“Over here.” His voice answered from beyond the time rotor. Rose ducked slightly to the side looking to see if he was still under the grating. She frowned and was going to ask him where he went when she saw him. Well, the lower half of him anyways, his feet crossed at the ankles resting high against one of the coral struts and his long legs descending downwards from there. Rose placed the tray down onto the jumpseat and walked the rest of the way around the central column and found the rest of the Doctor. His head and shoulders were the only parts of him resting against the floor as he had his arms crossed over his chest.

“Comfy?” Rose couldn’t help but laugh. The Doctor shrugged slightly.

“Not really. I thought a change in perspective would help me figure out what’s wrong with Her.” Rose crouched down next to his head.

“And?” She prompted after he went quiet.

“Aaaaannnd,” he dragged the word out with a sigh, “Now I’ve got a really bad crick in my neck.” He kept a straight face for all of three seconds, then burst out laughing.

“You’re such an idiot sometimes.” Rose said affectionately through her giggles. The Doctor reached out a hand and cupped her cheek.

“Yeah, but I’m your idiot.” He tried to guide her head down for a kiss, but Rose had been perched on the balls of her feet and overbalanced. Only her quick reflexes saved her from doing a face plant into the grating. She straightened herself out and lay on her side, her face next to his just upside down from their perspective. She scooted down a bit to let him have that kiss he was after. It was different, she’d never kissed anyone upside down before. It sort of reminded her of that kiss from that Spiderman film.

But then all coherent thought fled her brain as the tip of his tongue skimmed along the top of hers.

Rose breathed out a contented sigh when they parted, and they just laid there in comfortable silence for a moment. She thought he was about to kiss her again as he moved his face closer once more, but he lifted his head up slightly and muttered: “Was that always like that?” 

Rose followed the Doctor’s gaze under the console and personally didn’t see anything different. She heard the dull thud of his legs hitting the grating as he rolled away from her and bounced up onto his knees and shuffled under the console. He reached out for the tiniest of knobs on the underside of the controls, and he turned it a few millimeters to the right. He let out a delighted laugh and punched the air as the engine flared to life once more. The Doctor grabbed her wrists and Rose let him pull her back up to her feet and into a crushing hug.

“Now where to, Rose Tyler?” His enthusiasm was infectious, and Rose couldn’t help but grin at him. But then she bit her lip in thought, and oh how his eyes tracked that movement. She wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

“How about somewhere with less gravity?” She laughed as his eyebrows shot up, but she didn’t miss just how his pupils dilated at her suggestion. He pulled her closer and kissed her deeply.

“I think I could be persuaded.” He snogged her again, “I mean, this is brilliant,” a brief pause to suckle on her bottom lip, “really,  _ really  _ brilliant.” This time it was Rose who caught his lip in her teeth and drew it into her mouth. “But that upside down bit was simply inspired.” He pulled away from her to work the controls. Rose just wanted to pull him back, but the look of promise in his eyes granted her a bit of patience.

He rewarded her well.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I've ever written such in-depth kisses before. >///<


End file.
